MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk09/WST6.OVR
WordStar Tutor - Lesson 6. Strings 0x12B-0x15E Welcome to the testing version of extended lesson 6. 0x165-0x169 Press 0x16C-0x16E Y 0x171-0x197 to experience delays as the user will. 0x1BB-0x1F1 Thank you. We're skipping screen 1 and delays are off. 0x204-0x20D Thank you. 0x228-0x24A * 0x250-0x273 * * 0x279-0x29E * * 0x2A4-0x2C9 * * 0x2CF-0x2F5 * * 0x2FB-0x322 * * 0x328-0x360 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x366-0x39D * * 0x3A3-0x3D8 * * 0x3DE-0x411 * * 0x417-0x448 * * 0x44E-0x47D * * 0x483-0x4B0 * * 0x4B6-0x4E4 * * * 0x4EA-0x519 * * * * 0x51F-0x54F * * * * 0x556-0x587 * * * * 0x58D-0x5BF * * 0x5C5-0x5D8 Program name. WordStar Tutor ™ 0x5DE-0x5F4 Program description. Your on-screen tutorial 0x5FA-0x611 See above. for the WordStar program 0x617-0x621 Lesson number. LESSON 6 0x627-0x645 Release and product ID. Release 3.32, ID # 423553KQ-002 0x64B-0x686 Copyright. Copyright © 1983, 1984, MicroPro International Corporation 0x68C-0x6A5 All rights reserved 0xB5D-0xB663 RETURN 0xB66-0xB74 to continue or 0xB77-0xB7C ESC 0xB7F-0xB85 to exit 0xBC0-0xBE4 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xBF5-0xBFC FIND? 0xC40-0xC79 ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0xC81-0xCBA ^D=restore character ^R=Restore entry ^U=cancel command 0xCCA-0xCD1 * 0xCDE-0xCE4 /\ / 0xCF1-0xCF6 < ** > 0xD03-0xD07 \/\/ 0xD2D-0xD43 WW WW 0xD57-0xD6D SSSSSSSS 0xD8D-0xD9C WW WW 0xDB2-0xDDB SS SS 0xDED-0xE0F WW W WW 0xE15-0xE2E SS 0xE49-0xE97 WW WWW WW OOOOOO RRRRRRR DDDDDDD SS TTTTTTTT AAAA RRRRRRR 0xE9D-0xEEB WW WWWWW WW OO OO RR RR DD DD SSSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR 0xEF1-0xF3F WWWW WWWW OO OO RR RR DD DD SS TT AA AA RR RR 0xF45-0xF93 WWW WWW OO OO RRRRRRR DD DD SS TT AAAAAAAA RRRRRRR 0xF99-0xFE7 WW WW OO OO RR RR DD DD SS SS TT AA AA RR RR 0xFED-0x103B W W OOOOOO RR RR DDDDDDD SSSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR 0x1041-0x108E L----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!---------------------- 0x1104-0x1119 <<< Opening Menu >>> 0x11FA-0x120C <<< Main Menu >>> 0x1485-0x148C < Help > 0x1498-0x14A0 < Block > 0x14AC-0x14B4 < Quick > 0x14C0-0x14C8 < Print > 0x14D4-0x14DF < Onscreen > 0x15CA-0x160A not editing 0x1610-0x1634 < < < O P E N I N G M E N U > > > 0x1640-0x165A ---Preliminary Commands--- 0x165D-0x1661 | 0x1664-0x1675 --File Commands-- 0x1678-0x167A | 0x167D-0x168E -System Commands- 0x169D-0x16EB L Change logged disk drive | | R Run a program 0x16F2-0x170B F File directory now 0x170E-0x170F ON 0x1712-0x1744 | P PRINT a file | X EXIT to system 0x174B-0x1799 H Set help level | | 0x17A4-0x17C0 ---Commands to open a file--- 0x17C3-0x17DB | E RENAME a file | 0x17DE-0x17EF -WordStar Options- 0x17FD-0x184B D Open a document file | O COPY a file | M Run MailMerge 0x1852-0x18A0 N Open a non-document file | Y DELETE a file | S Run SpellStar 0x18B9-0x18CA directory of disk 0x18CD : 0x18D4-0x191B CHART MENUTOUR MENUTOUR.BAK NEWCHART PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x1A41-0x1A7B < < < M A I N M E N U > > > 0x1A91-0x1AA3 --Cursor Movement-- 0x1AA6-0x1AAC | 0x1AAF-0x1AB6 -Delete- 0x1AB9-0x1ABD | 0x1AC0-0x1ACE -Miscellaneous- 0x1AD1-0x1AD5 | 0x1AD8-0x1AE5 -Other Menus- 0x1AF7-0x1B44 ^S char left ^D char right |^G char | ^I Tab ^B Reform | (from Main only) 0x1B52-0x1B9F ^A word left ^F word right |DEL chr lf| ^V INSERT ON/OFF |^J Help ^K Block 0x1BAD-0x1BFA ^E line up ^X line down |^T word rt|^L Find/Replce again|^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1C11-0x1C1D --Scrolling-- 0x1C20-0x1C53 |^Y line |RETURN End paragraph|^O Onscreen 0x1C61-0x1C9D ^Z line down ^W line up | | ^N Insert a RETURN | 0x1CAB-0x1CE7 ^C screen up ^R screen down| | ^U Stop a command | 0x1CFD-0x1D22 < < < H E L P M E N U > > > 0x1D28-0x1D60 | | 0x1D63-0x1D71 --Other Menus-- 0x1D80-0x1DCE H Display & set the help level | S Status line | (from Main only) 0x1DD4-0x1E22 B Paragraph reform (CONTROL-B) | R Ruler line | ^J Help ^K Block 0x1E28-0x1E76 F Flags in right-most column | M Margins & Tabs | ^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1E7C-0x1ECA D Dot commands, print controls | P Place markers | ^O Onscreen 0x1ED0-0x1F1E I Index of commands | V Moving text | Space Bar returns 0x1F24-0x1F72 | | you to Main Menu. 0x1F86-0x1FB0 < < < B L O C K M E N U > > > 0x1FB9-0x1FC7 -Saving Files- 0x1FCA-0x1FCC | 0x1FCF-0x1FE0 -Block Operations- 0x1FE3-0x1FE5 | 0x1FE8-0x1FF9 -File Operations- 0x1FFC-0x2000 | 0x2003-0x200F -Other Menus- 0x201A-0x2068 S Save & resume | B Begin K End | R Read P Print | (from Main only) 0x206E-0x20BC D Save--done | H Hide / Display | O Copy E Rename | ^J Help ^K Block 0x20C2-0x2110 X Save & exit | C Copy Y Delete | J Delete | ^Q Quick ^P Print 0x2116-0x213D Q Abandon file | V Move W Write | 0x2140-0x2151 -Disk Operations- 0x2154-0x2168 | ^O Onscreen 0x2171-0x217F -Place Markers- 0x2182-0x2193 | N Column now 0x2196-0x2198 OFF 0x219B-0x21C4 |L Change logged disk| Space Bar returns 0x21CA-0x2200 0-9 set/hide 0-9| |F Directory now 0x2203-0x2205 OFF 0x2208-0x221C | you to Main Menu. 0x2230-0x226A < < < Q U I C K M E N U > > > 0x2271-0x2288 ---Cursor Movement--- 0x228B-0x2290 | 0x2293-0x229A -Delete- 0x22AD-0x22A0 | 0x22A3-0x22B3 --Miscellaneous-- 0x22B6-0x22B9 | 0x22BC-0x22C8 -Other Menus- 0x22D4-0x2322 S left side D right side |Y line rt|F Find text in file | (from Main only) 0x2329-0x2377 E top scrn X bottom scrn |DEL lin lf|A Find & Replace |^J Help ^K Block 0x237E-0x23CC R top file C bottom file |L Find Misspelling |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x23D3-0x2421 B top block K end block |Q Repeat command or |^O Onscreen 0x2428-0x2476 0-9 marker W up Z down | key until space |Space Bar returns 0x247D-0x24CA P Previous V last Find or Block | bar or other key |you to Main Menu. 0x24DA-0x2500 < < < P R I N T M E N U > > > 0x250B-0x2529 ------- Special Effects ------- 0x252C-0x2531 | 0x2534-0x2546 -Printing Changes- 0x2549-0x254C | 0x254F-0x255B -Other Menus- 0x2566-0x25B4 (begin and end) | (one time each) | A Alternate pitch | (from Main only) 0x25BA-0x2608 B Bold D Double | H Overprint char | N Standard pitch |^J Help ^K Block 0x260E-0x265C S underscore | O Non-break space | C Printing pause |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x2662-0x26B0 X Strikeout | F Phantom space | Y Other ribbon color|^O Onscreen 0x26B6-0x26DF V Subscript | G Phantom rubout | 0x26E2-0x26F1 --User Patches-- 0x26F4-0x2708 |Space Bar returns 0x270E-0x275C T Superscript | RET Overprint line | Q(1) W(2) E(3) R(4) |you to Main Menu. 0x2770-0x27A9 < < < O N S C R E E N M E N U > > > 0x27B2-0x27C1 -Margins & Tabs- 0x27C4-0x27C7 | 0x27CA-0x27DA -Line Functions- 0x27DD-0x27E0 | 0x27E3-0x27F2 --More Toggles-- 0x27F5-0x27F9 | 0x27FC-0x2809 -Other Menus- 0x2812-0x2849 L Set left margin |C Center text |J Justify now 0x284C-0x284D ON 0x2850-0x2863 | (from Main only) 0x2869-0x28A0 R Set right margin|S Set line spacing |V Vari-tabs now 0x28A3-0x28A4 ON 0x28A7-0x28BA |^J Help ^K Block 0x28C0-0x28F7 X Release margins | |H Hyph-help now 0x28FA-0x28FB ON 0x28FE-0x2911 |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x2917-0x292D I Set N Clear tab| 0x2930-0x293C ---Toggles--- 0x293F-0x2952 |E Soft hyph now 0x2955-0x2957 OFF 0x295A-0x296C |^O Onscreen 0x2972-0x2994 G Paragraph tab |W Wrd wrap now 0x2997-0x2998 ON 0x299B-0x29AD |D Prnt disp now 0x29B0-0x29B1 ON 0x29B4-0x29C7 |Space Bar returns 0x29CD-0x29EF F Ruler from line |T Rlr line now 0x29F2-0x29F3 ON 0x29F6-0x2A08 |P Pge break now 0x2A0B-0x2A0C ON 0x2A0F-0x2A22 |you to Main Menu. 0x2A6B-0x2AAA L----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!-------- 0x2BBD-0x2BC1 .-.__ 0x2BCE-0x2BD3 | | 0x2BE0-0x2BE5 `----' 0x2E13-0x2E19 Press 0x2E1C-0x2E1D ^ 0x2E23-0x2E26 and 0x2E29-0x2E3E in quick succession 0x2E48-0x2E5A Hold down CTRL and 0x2E5D-0x2E6D at the same time 0x30E2-0x3130 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x313F-0x318D Mr. Francis Jones 0x319C-0x31EA Software Tours, Inc. 0x31F9-0x3247 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x3256-0x32A4 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x32BE-0x32C3 RETURN 0x32CC-0x32D7 Press RETURN 0x3315-0x3320 Press RETURN 0x333C-0x3341 RETURN 0x3370-0x337C SAVING FILE: 0x337F-0x3388 : MENUTOUR 0x338F-0x33D5 WAIT 0x3447-0x3449 / 0x3452-0x3453 \ 0x346A-0x346F / 0x3477-0x347C \ 0x349E-0x34A3 / 0x34AB-0x34B0 \ 0x34D0-0x34D5 / 0x34DD-0x34E2 \ 0x34E6-0x34EF __ 0x3500-0x3509 / 0x3511-0x3519 \ / 0x3520-0x3525 \ 0x3534-0x353D / 0x3545-0x3555 \ \__/ 0x3564-0x356D / 0x3575-0x357D \ 0x359B-0x35A4 / 0x35AC-0x35B4 \ 0x35D0-0x35DE / 0x35E6-0x35F4 \ 0x3608-0x3616 / 0x361E-0x362C \ 0x363E-0x364C / 0x3654-0x3662 \ 0x3674-0x3682 / 0x368A-0x3698 \ 0x36A7-0x36B5 / 0x36BD-0x36CB \ 0x36DC-0x36F6 Welcome to LESSON #6 of the 0x36FC-0x370A WordStar Tutor. 0x3711-0x372F Type your first name __________ 0x3735-0x374D and press the RETURN key. 0x37B6-0x37C0 Thank you, 0x380B-0x383D Look for help messages, instructions, and your work 0x3843-0x3872 in the same screen areas as in previous lessons. 0x3879-0x388E Do you want to hear a 0x3891-0x3896 "BEEP" 0x3899-0x38AF if you make a mistake? 0x38C0-0x38C1 Y 0x38C4-0x38CD for "BEEP" 0x38D0-0x38D5 N 0x38D8-0x38E4 for NO "BEEP" 0x38F1-0x390D Y for "BEEP", N for no "BEEP" 0x398E-0x39A4 Lesson 6 is your last, 0x39A8-0x39C6 ! You're going to learn how to 0x39CC-0x3A08 change the way your letter looks in print. Then, if you have 0x3A0F-0x3A49 a printer attached to your computer, you'll see the results 0x3A50-0x3A65 of your work on paper. 0x3A6D-0x3ABA If this is your first time with this lesson, go through each section in order. 0x3AC1-0x3B07 If you've been through this lesson before, you may want to skip around. 0x3C30-0x3C5E 1. Resetting left and right margins 0x3C73-0x3CA1 2. Turning justification off 0x3CB6-0x3CE4 3. Inserting a footing into your printed file 0x3CF9-0x3D27 4. Making "print-time" decisions 0x3E17-0x3E34 Where would you like to begin? 0x3E48-0x3E4C Press 0x3E4F-0x3E51 1 0x3E54-0x3E55 or 0x3E58-0x3E5A 2 0x3E5D-0x3E5E or 0x3E61-0x3E63 3 0x3E66-0x3E67 or 0x3E6A-0x3E6B 4 0x3E74-0x3E91 Press a number between 1 and 4 0x3EFF-0x3F44 Ready to get going? There's your prompt below. Let's start WordStar. 0x3F68-0x3F7F Type WS and press RETURN 0x3FC6-0x3FCB RETURN 0x3FD4-0x3FDF Press RETURN 0x3FF5-0x3FFA RETURN 0x4009-0x4030 Program name, product ID and release. WordStar ID # 213453KQ-002 Release 3.31 0x4039-0x406E Copyright. Copyright © 1979, 1984, MicroPro International Corp. 0x42D2-0x430A With WordStar, you can redesign the look of your document 0x4311-0x4347 as often as you wish. You'll learn how in this lesson. 0x443F-0x436F To start, open the file MENUTOUR. 0x4383-0x438B Press the 0x438E-0x43A3 Open a document file 0x43A6-0x43AC command 0x43BF-0x43C5 Press D 0x43F9-0x440C not editing 0x4412-0x4442 Use this command to create a new document file, 0x4448-0x4480 or to initiate alteration of an existing document file. 0x4487-0x44B6 A file name is 1-8 letters/digits, a period, 0x44BC-0x44E2 and an optional 0-3 character type. 0x44E8-0x451D File name may be preceded by disk drive letter A-D 0x4523-0x4557 and colon, otherwise current logged disk is used. 0x455E-0x4597 ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0x459D-0x45D6 ^D=restore character ^R=Restore entry ^U=cancel command 0x45DD-0x45F5 NAME OF FILE TO EDIT? 0x4608-0x4619 directory of disk 0x461C : 0x4624-0x466C CHART MENUTOUR MENUTOUR.BAK NEWCHART PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x4690-0x46AD Type MENUTOUR and press RETURN 0x46DD-0x46E4 MENUTOUR 0x46FA-0x46FF RETURN 0x4708-0x4713 Press RETURN 0x4729-0x472E RETURN 0x473F-0x4746 MENUTOUR 0x47B8-0x4801 In Lesson #4, you learned how to reset tab stops--those exclamation points 0x4808-0x4841 in the ruler line just below the menu and above your text. 0x484E-0x489A Now you'll learn how to change the length of that ruler line. To begin, move 0x48A1-0x48C6 to the first paragraph in your letter. 0x48D9-0x48E1 Press the 0x48E4-0x48EE screen up 0x48F1-0x48F7 command 0x4901-0x4908 Press ^C 0x4921-0x4922 ^C 0x494E-0x498E I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x4995-0x49D5 tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x49DC-0x4A2A always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x4A88-0x4AC8 Victor was impressed with the ease of "cut and paste" work made 0x4AD9-0x4B26 The paragraphs of your letter are the same width as the ruler line above them. 0x4B2D-0x4B7A If you change the width of the ruler line, you can then re-form the paragraphs 0x4B81-0x4B97 to match the new width. 0x4BA4-0x4BE5 The commands for changing the ruler line are on the Onscreen Menu. 0x4BEF-0x4BF7 Press the 0x4BFA-0x4C08 Onscreen Menu 0x4C0B-0x4C11 command 0x4C1B-0x4C22 Press ^O 0x4C41-0x4C42 ^O 0x4C6C-0x4C9B First, change the left margin of the ruler line. 0x4CB6-0x4CBE Press the 0x4CC1-0x4CD1 Set left margin 0x4CD4-0x4CDA command 0x4CE4-0x4CEA Press L 0x4D3B-0x4D70 LEFT MARGIN COLUMN NUMBER (ESCAPE for cursor column)? 0x4D8C-0x4DD5 Your left margin is currently at column 1. To reset the left margin, type 0x4DDC-0x4E20 the new column number in answer to the question above the ruler line. 0x4E2D-0x4E78 Keep your eye on the ruler line after you type your answer and press RETURN. 0x4E82-0x4EA3 Type 10 and press RETURN 0x4ED9-0x4EDA 10 0x4EED-0x4EF2 RETURN 0x4EFB-0x4F06 Press RETURN 0x4F29-0x4F34 Press RETURN 0x4F5C-0x4F61 RETURN 0x4F80-0x4FC0] L!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!--------R 0x4FD2-0x5012 I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x5022-0x5064 You can see the result of your command in the shortened ruler line. 0x5071-0x50B7 To see the result in your text, re-form the paragraph. You learned the 0x50BE-0x50D9 command in the QUICK LESSON. 0x50E3-0x50EB Press the 0x50EE-0x50F5 Reform 0x50F8-0x5109 paragraph command 0x511A-0x5121 Press ^B 0x5177-0x51AE I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your 0x51B5-0x51F5 company's tour of the WordStar program last weekend. 0x51FC-0x523C Helpful menus were always nearby and ready to assist us. 0x5243-0x5263 We didn't get lost once. 0x527C-0x52BC Victor was impressed with the ease of "cut and paste" work made 0x52DE-0x531C Instant indentation! WordStar re-formed the paragraph to match 0x5323-0x5335 the new ruler line. 0x5342-0x5385 Now let's reset the right margin with another Onscreen Menu Command. 0x5391-0x5399 Press the 0x539C-0x53AA Onscreen Menu 0x53AD-0x53B6 command 0x53BF-0x53C6 Press ^O 0x53E5-0x53E6 ^O 0x5411-0x543F Find the command that changes the right margin. 0x545B-0x5463 Press the 0x5466-0x5477 Set right margin 0x547A-0x5480 command 0x5489-0x548F Press R 0x54E8-0x551E RIGHT MARGIN COLUMN NUMBER (ESCAPE for cursor column)? 0x5527-0x5567 L!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!--------R 0x5571-0x55A1 There's that question above the ruler line again. 0x55B0-0x55CD Type 50 and press RETURN 0x5604-0x5605 50 0x5618-0x561D RETURN 0x5626-0x5631 Press RETURN 0x5654-0x565F Press RETURN 0x5675-0x567A RETURN 0x56AA-0x56DB L!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!---R 0x56ED-0x5724 I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your 0x5749-0x578C Now check the results of your work by re-forming the next paragraph. 0x57A5-0x57AC Move the 0x57AF-0x57C4 cursor down one line 0x57C7-0x57C9 and 0x57D1-0x57F2 Press the Reform paragraph command 0x57FB-0x5802 Press ^X 0x582F-0x5842 cursor down one line 0x584A-0x584F Reform 0x5873-0x587A Press ^B 0x58A7-0x58AA ^B 0x58B2-0x58B7 Reform 0x58D6-0x58FE Victor was impressed with the ease of 0x5905-0x592D "cut and paste" work made possible by the 0x5934-0x595C commands on the Block Menu. He's always 0x5963-0x598B changing things, and WordStar makes it so 0x5992-0x5998 simple. 0x59BB-0x5A00 Now that you've seen how easily you can readjust margins, let's return 0x5A07-0x5A4F the paragraph to its original shape. I'll show you a simple way to reset 0x5A56-0x5A98 the ruler line, using the third paragraph of this letter, which you 0x5A9F-0x5AC7 haven't changed. Move to that paragraph. 0x5AE6-0x5AEE Press the 0x5AF1-0x5AFB screen up 0x5AFE-0x5B04 command 0x5B0E-0x5B15 Press ^C 0x5B34-0x5B37 ^C 0x5B63-0x5B8B changing things, and WordStar makes it so 0x5B92-0x5B98 simple. 0x5BB1-0x5BF1 As for myself, I loved the special effects at the Print Menu, 0x5BF8-0x5C38 especially the professionally polished form letter that sailed 0x5C3F-0x5C71 off into the sunset during printout. Unbelievable! 0x5C93-0x5CDF The line where the cursor is now located was never re-formed to match the new 0x5CE6-0x5D2F margins of the ruler line. You can use it to reset the ruler line to it's 0x5D36-0x5D44 original width. 0x5D51-0x5D9E Since the command we need affects the screen display, check the Onscreen Menu. 0x5DAB-0x5DB3 Press the 0x5DB6-0x5DC4 Onscreen Menu 0x5DC7-0x5DCD command 0x5DD6-0x5DDD Press ^O 0xDFC-0xDFF ^O 0x5E24-0x5E69 You're going to create a new ruler line from an existing line of text. 0x5E76-0x5EAD Find the command to use in the first column of the menu. 0x5EBD-0x5EC5 Press the 0x5EC8-0x5ED8 Ruler from line 0x5EDB-0x5EE2 command 0x5EEB-0x5EF1 Press F 0x5F65-0x5FAE That was quick and easy! WordStar reset the ruler line to match the width 0x5FB5-0x5FFB of the line where the cursor was located when you gave the command ^OF. 0x6008-0x6043 Now let's go back and re-form the two paragraphs we changed. 0x604D-0x6055 Press the 0x6058-0x6064 screen down 0x6067-0x6071 command 0x607A-0x6081 Press ^R 0x60A0-0x60A3 ^R 0x60CC-0x60F5 Victor was impressed with the ease of 0x60FB-0x6123 "cut and paste" work made possible by the 0x612A-0x615B commands on the Block Menu. He's always 0x6162-0x6193 changing things, and WordStar makes it so 0x619A-0x61A9 simple. 0x61CE-0x61D2 again 0x61DB-0x61E2 Press ^R 0x6201-0x6204 ^R 0x6238-0x626F I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your 0x6276-0x62B6 company's tour of the WordStar program last weekend. 0x62BD-0x62FD Helpful menus were always nearby and ready to assist us. 0x6304-0x6324 We didn't get lost once. 0x633D-0x636E Victor was impressed with the ease of 0x6393-0x639A MENUTOUR 0x6408-0x6451 You'll notice that your re-formed paragraphs have even margins on both the 0x6458-0x64A4 left and the right. That's due to an automatic feature called justification. 0x64AB-0x64F7 You can have ragged-right margins when you re-form the paragraph if you want. 0x64FE-0x6547 Check the Onscreen Menu for a command that turns justification on and off. 0x655E-0x6566 Press the 0x6569-0x6577 Onscreen Menu 0x657A-0x6582 command 0x6593-0x659A Press ^O 0x65B1-0x65B4 ^O 0x65D9-0x6603 On this menu, J is a toggle switch command. 0x6610-0x6648 The menu tells you that this feature--Justify--is now ON. 0x664F-0x667B Use the toggle switch command to turn it off. 0x6687-0x668F Press the 0x6692-0x669A Justify 0x669D-0x66A8 command 0x66B1-0x66B7 Press J 0x6723-0x6737 Justification is off. 0x6744-0x678A To see what unjustified text looks like, use the re-form command again. 0x679A-0x67A2 Press the 0x67A5-0x67AC Reform 0x67AF-0x67C0 paragraph command 0x67C9-0x67D0 Press ^B 0x67EF-0x67F2 ^B 0x6808-0x680D Reform 0x682C-0x686C I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x6873-0x68B0 tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x68B7-0x68F5 always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x690E-0x693F Victor was impressed with the ease of 0x6946-0x6977 "cut and paste" work made possible by the 0x6988-0x69D3 When WordStar re-formed the paragraph, the left margin returned to column 1. 0x69DA-0x6A05 The paragraph now has a ragged-right margin. 0x6A12-0x6A45 Let's continue the job. Re-form the next paragraph. 0x6A5F-0x6A66 Move the 0x6A69-0x6A7E cursor down one line 0x6A81-0x6A85 and 0x6A8B-0x6AAD Press the Reform paragraph command. 0x6AB7-0x6ABE Press ^X 0x6AFD-0x6B10 cursor down one line 0x6B18-0x6B1D Reform 0x6B27-0x6B2E Press ^B 0x6B66-0x6B6B Reform 0x6B8A-0x6BC8 Victor was impressed with the ease of "cut and paste" work made 0x6BCF-0x6C0F possible by the commands on the Block Menu. He's always changing 0x6C16-0x6C3D things, and WordStar makes it so simple. 0x6C56-0x6C96 As for myself, I loved the special effects at the Print Menu, 0x6C9D-0x6CDD especially the professionally polished form letter that sailed 0x6CE4-0x6D16 off into the sunset during printout. Unbelievable! 0x6D47-0x6D82 Now finish by re-forming the last paragraph to ragged right. 0x6D93-0x6D9A Move the 0x6D9D-0x6DB2 cursor down one line 0x6DB5-0x6DB9 and 0x6DBF-0x6DE1 Press the Reform paragraph command 0x6DEB-0x6DF2 Press ^X 0x6E1F-0x6E32 cursor down one line 0x6E3A-0x6E3F Reform 0x6E5B-0x6E62 Press ^B 0x6E81-0x6E84 ^B 0x6E9A-0x6E9F Reform 0x6EBE-0x6EFA As for myself, I loved the special effects at the Print Menu, 0x6F01-0x6F3E especially the professionally polished form letter that sailed 0x6F45-0x6F77 off into the sunset during printout. Unbelievable! 0x6FB3-0x6FE6 That looks good. Now, save the changes you've made. 0x7055-0x7089 :MENUTOUR PAGE 1 LINE 1 COL 01 INSERT ON 0x708F-0x70BB TO RETURN CURSOR TO POSITION BEFORE SAVE, 0x70C2-0x70EA TYPE ^QP BEFORE TYPING ANYTHING ELSE. 0x713B-0x7181 You've used commands to change the way your letter looks on the screen. 0x718E-0x71D4 Now I want to show you a command that changes the way that letter looks 0x71DB-0x7222 when you print it. When you press RETURN, I'll remove WordStar's cursor 0x7229-0x728C positioning message. 0x72A0-0x72A7 MENUTOUR 0x7319-0x735D You can use dot commands to change the look of your printed document. 0x7364-0x73A1 A dot command is a period (dot) typed in column 1 of any line, 0x73A8-0x73BF followed by two letters. 0x73CC-0x7412 WordStar dot commands are listed and described in the Reference Manual. 0x747F-0x74A8 Always place dot commands on a blank line. 0x74B5-0x74FA To produce a blank line, press RETURN. Then move the cursor up to the 0x7501-0x751A blank line you've created. 0x753A-0x753E Press 0x7541-0x7548 RETURN 0x754B-0x754D and 0x7553-0x756D move the cursor up one line 0x7577-0x7582 Press RETURN 0x75CC-0x75D1 RETURN 0x75FE-0x760C move the cursor 0x7615-0x761C Press ^E 0x7649-0x7657 move the cursor 0x7676-0x76BC Now you're going to insert a footing into your letter--a single line of 0x76C3-0x770A text that is printed at the bottom (foot) of every page. WordStar makes 0x7711-0x7748 repeated insertions like that easy. First, you'll type 0x774B-0x774D .FO 0x7750-0x775C , the footing 0x7763-0x77A9 dot command, followed by a space. Then you'll type the footing itself. 0x77CF-0x77EE Type .FO and press the SPACE BAR 0x7825-0x7827 .FO 0x7844-0x784C SPACE BAR 0x7855-0x7867 Press the SPACE BAR 0x78DB-0x7807 Matthews / PO Box 460 / Hayden Lake, ID 83835 0x7916-0x793B Watch for upper/lower case as you type 0x7950-0x7965 Type the text 0x7995-0x79C1 Matthews / PO Box 460 / Hayden Lake, ID 83835 0x7A07-0x7A0A The 0x7A0D-0x7A0F .FO 0x7A12-0x7A53 at the beginning of your footing tells WordStar to print the text 0x7A5A-0x7A93 that follows at the bottom of every page. The characters 0x7A96-0x7A98 .FO 0x7A9B-0x7AA6 will not be 0x7AAD-0x7AED printed. WordStar understands twenty-two different dot commands. 0x7B5D-0x7B88 Well, your changes to the file are complete. 0x7B95-0x7BB8 Now save your work and print it out. 0x7C5A-0x7C9A The moment of truth has arrived! It's time to print your letter. 0x7CA7-0x7CE3 Do you have a printer that is turned on and attached properly 0x7CEA-0x7CFA to your computer? 0x7D19-0x7D21 Press the 0x7D24-0x7D31 PRINT a file 0x7D34-0x7D3D command or 0x7D45-0x7D4D RETURN 0x7D50-0x7D6A if you don't have a printer 0x7D74-0x7D84 Press P or RETURN 0x7DEB-0x7E04 NAME OF FILE TO PRINT? 0x7E40-0x7E7A ^S=delete character ^Y=delete entry ^F=File directory 0x7E80-0x7EBA ^D=restore character ^R=Restore entry ^U=cancel command 0x7EC3-0x7EDF Your file's name is MENUTOUR. 0x7F11-0x7F2E Type MENUTOUR and press RETURN 0x7F60-0x7F67 MENUTOUR 0x7F7B-0x7F80 RETURN 0x7F89-0x7F94 Press RETURN 0x7FC2-0x7FF0 For default press RETURN for each question: 0x7FF6-0x8013 DISK FILE OUTPUT (Y/N): 0x801B-0x8063 After naming the file to be printed in the QUICK LESSON, you pressed ESC. 0x806A-0x80B3 WordStar then made some automatic decisions about printing for you. These 0x80BA-0x8107 decisions are called defaults. The Reference Manual describes them in detail. 0x8114-0x815C When you press RETURN instead of ESC after naming the file to be printed, 0x8163-0x81B0 WordStar asks you to make the decisions yourself. Don't want to decide? Then 0x81B7-0x81FE press RETURN again when you see the question and WordStar will make each 0x8205-0x8219 choice for you again. 0x8222-0x822A Press the 0x822D-0x823B "For default" 0x823E-0x8245 command 0x824F-0x825A Press RETURN 0x828F-0x82C1 START AT PAGE NUMBER (RETURN for beginning)? 0x82C9-0x830F Pressing RETURN after each question is like pressing ESC at the start-- 0x8316-0x8333 you're accepting the defaults. 0x8340-0x8385 So why bother with RETURN? You may want to change one of the answers. 0x838C-0x83D9 For example, you might want to start printing at page 15 of a document instead 0x83E0-0x83EB of page one. 0x83F8-0x8428 With this letter, the defaults are right, so. . . 0x8443-0x843E Press RETURN 0x846B-0x8499 STOP AFTER PAGE NUMBER (RETURN for end)? 0x84D5-0x850F If you want to make only the first few decisions, press ESC 0x8515-0x853C and WordStar will make the rest for you. 0x8545-0x8554 Press 0x8557-0x8566 ESC 0x8570-0x8578 Press ESC 0x85AB-0x85B7 Stop PRINT 0x85D2-0x85DA printing 0x85DD-0x85F3 :MENUTOUR not editing 0x85FE-0x8618 Your file is being printed. 0x8625-0x8659 In WordStar, you can stop printing by pressing the 0x865F-0x869A Stop PRINT command on the menu, if stopping is necessary. 0x86A2-0x86C1 Wait until printing is completed 0x86EC-0x8728 FROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS 0x872D-0x8745 Mr. Francis Jones 0x874A-0x8765 Software Tours, Inc. 0x876A-0x8784 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x8789-0x87A8 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x87B1-0x87C7 Dear Mr. Jones, 0x87D0-0x8818 I can't tell you how much my husband and I enjoyed your company's 0x881D-0x8862 tour of the WordStar program last weekend. Helpful menus were 0x8867-0x88AD always nearby and ready to assist us. We didn't get lost once. 0x88B6-0x88FC Victor was impressed with the ease of "cut and paste" work made 0x8901-0x8949 possible by the commands on the Block Menu. He's always changing 0x894E-0x897D things, and WordStar makes it so simple. 0x8986-0x89CA As for myself, I loved the special effects at the Print Menu, 0x89CF-0x8A14 especially the professionally polished form letter that sailed 0x8A19-0x8A53 off into the sunset during printout. Unbelievable! 0x8A5C-0x8A89 I would recommend your tour to anyone. 0x8A92-0x8AC2 Thanks for your time and effort, Francis. 0x8ACB-0x8ADC Sincerely, 0x8AE5-0x8AFD Madeline Matthews 0x8B30-0x8B64 Matthews / PO Box 460 / Hayden Lake, ID 83835 0x8BE1-0x8BEB not editing 0x8BF4-0x8C24 Done! Now it's time to leave WordStar and review 0x8C2B-0x8C4D what you've learned in this lesson. 0x8C68-0x8C71 Press the 0x8C74-0x8C83 EXIT to system 0x8C86-0x8C8F command 0x8C99-0x8C9F Press X 0x8CE7-0x8D13 Lesson #6 is over. Look at what you learned: 0x8D2E-0x8D2F * 0x8D32-0x8D58 How to reset the left and right margins 0x8D60-0x8D61 * 0x8D64-0x8D80 How to turn justification off 0x8D88-0x8D89 * 0x8D8C-0x8DB1 How to insert a footing into your file 0x8DB9-0x8DBA * 0x8DBD-0x8DD1 How to use WordStar's 0x8DD5-0x8DF3 "print-time decision" defaults 0x8DFB-0x8E3A If I could give you a hearty handshake, I would. With Lesson #6 0x8E41-0x8E73 you've completed all of the WORDSTAR TUTOR LESSONS! 0x8E7A-0x8EC2 I've devised a little game involving some of the WordStar commands you've 0x8EC8-0x8F13 used during the six lessons. You can play the game or skip it, as you like. 0x8F1A-0x8F2D Do you want to play? 0x8F3F-0x8F42 Type 0x8F45-0x8F47 Y 0x8F4A-0x8F53 to play or 0x8F56-0x8F58 N 0x8F5B-0x8F6A to skip the game 0x8F74-0x8F7F Press Y or N 0x8FDE-0x900B Your mission, should you choose to accept it, 0x9015-0x904B is to guide a file through several WordStar operations. 0x906C-0x90B1 <----Here is your file. It's a game token that will appear in several 0x90B7-0x90F3 places on a game board that looks like the WordStar Menu Map. 0x90FA-0x9144 You'll be asked to give the command for a WordStar task in order to advance 0x914A-0x9192 the file to the next spot on the map. Type the command to move the file. 0x9199-0x91E3 If you don't remember which command to use, no problem. Press ^J for help. 0x91EA-0x921D If you want to quit the game at any time, press ESC. 0x9224-0x922E Good luck, 0x9232 ! 0x92FC-0x930B < YOUR MISSION > 0x9335-0x9343 OPENING MENU 0x93BA-0x93C8 Open document 0x93D8-0x93ED 1. Start WordStar 0x940E-0x941C Print document 0x942C-0x9441 2. Open a document 0x94A1-0x94B6 3. Set a tab stop 0x94F8-0x9508 Double-strike 0x956D-0x9582 5. Find a word 0x9590-0x95A1 USE THESE COMMANDS 0x95C7-0x95DC 6. Reform paragraph 0x95E8-0x95F9 ^KD D ^B ^PD 0x9635-0x964A 7. Save a file 0x9656-0x9667 ^QF P WS ^OI 0x9671-0x967B MAIN MENU 0x968D-0x96A2 8. Print a file 0x96ED-0x96F7 Reform Para 0x9AC0-0x9ACB BLOCK MENU 0x9AD3-0x9ADE QUICK MENU 0x9AE6-0x9AF2 PRINT MENU 0x9AFA-0x9B08 ONSCREEN MENU 0x9B13-0x9B1C Press ^J 0x9B28-0x9B33 Save--Done 0x9B3B-0x9B46 Find a word 0x9B4E-0x9B5A Double-strike 0x9B62-0x9B70 Set a tab stop 0x9B7B-0x9B84 for HELP 0x9C82-0x9CAF TO ADVANCE THE FILE FOLDER, press the WordStar 0x9CC9-0x9CF4 command that accomplishes the flashing task. 0x9D25-0x9D37 1. Start WordStar 0x9DA2-0x9DB4 2. Open a documemt 0x9E65-0x9E77 3. Set a tab stop 0x9EFE-0x9F10 4. Double-strike 0x9FAA-0x9FBC 5. Find a word 0xA079-0xA08B 6. Reform paragraph 0xA14B-0x15D 7. Save a file 0xA226-0xA238 8. Print a file 0xA25E-0xA294 Congratulations! You got them all! 0xA490-0xA498 Press ^J 0xA49E-0xA4A5 for HELP 0xA51B-0xA556 Try another command 0xA567-0xA59F To ADVANCE THE FILE FOLDER, press the WordStar 0xA5A5-0xA5DD command that accomplishes the flashing task. 0xA7CC-0xA7D2 Press ^ 0xA7ED-0xA7F2 Press 0xA9CF-0xA9D3 .-.__ 0xA9FB-0xAA00 `----' 0xAA30-0xAA67 Your onscreen training is over. In the six lessons, you 0xAA6D-0xAA9E learned and used over two dozen WordStar commands. 0xAAA5-0xAADE Do you remember them all? Don't worry, you don't have to. 0xAAE6-0xAB2C The most important thing you learned is to look for WordStar's commands 0xAB32-0xAB7A in the MENUS that appear at the top of your screen. You needn't memorize 0xAB81-0xAB89 anything. 0xAB91-0xABDA Simply think of what you want to do in general terms. Then check the menu 0xABE0-0xAC29 that fits into that category: BLOCK or QUICK or PRINT or ONSCREEN or HELP. 0xAC30-0xAC77 Use the WordStar Reference Manual to learn about each command in detail. 0xAC7E-0xACCA Use me--your StarTutor--to review the lessons you've just completed. You can 0xACD0-0xAD1A go through the lessons as many times as you wish. I'm always here to help. 0xAD22-0xAD66 Your operating system prompt is below. The computer is yours to use. 0xAD6D-0xAD96 Enjoy WordStar! 0xAE30-0xAE67 Your onscreen training is over. In the six lessons, you 0xAE6D-0xAE7F Cut text. learned and used ov Program in Action